My Gym Partner's a Monkey
My Gym Partner's a Monkey is an American animated television series that was created by Tim Cahill and Julie McNally-Cahill and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It premiered on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005. The story revolves around Adam Lyon, a human who, after a clerical error listed his surname as "Lion," is forced to transfer to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for local anthropomorphic zoo animals, where he is partnered with Jake Spidermonkey in gym, with whom he quickly becomes best friends. The series aired 96 episodes, one special and a feature film during its run. The series ended its 4-season run on November 27, 2008. On April 27, 2012, this series returned to Cartoon Network to show reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. Two DVD volumes have been released in 2007 and 2008. The first season was recently put on Netflix, along with other Cartoon Network shows, where it is in its original widescreen format, while the second season is cropped to full screen format. Shiny Thing (Season 1, Episode 5) When Jake finds a diamond doorknob, he discovers its power when all of his classmates (except Adam) become hypnotized with the item due to its shining, causing Jake's obsession of his butt to go to far, making all of the students study only monkey butts. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.15.28 AM.png|"Hey Ms. Loon, how come we're not allowed to bring shiny objects to school?" Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.15.36 AM.png|The answer is coming. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.15.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.15.51 AM.png|"PRETTY PRETTY... Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.01 AM.png|...SHINY SHINY" Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.16 AM.png|"PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY" Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.39 AM.png|Jake takes it away... Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.45 AM.png|...the effect is gone. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.16.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.17.02 AM.png|Back to old habits. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.17.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.17.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.17.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.17.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.18.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.18.37 AM.png|The lunchlady scold Jake for taking too much food... Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.18.48 AM.png|...looks like it's time for the shiny object! Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.18.56 AM.png|"PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY!" Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.19.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.29.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.29.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.29.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.29.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.29.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.30.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.30.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.30.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.30.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.31.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.31.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.32.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.32.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.32.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.33.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.33.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.33.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.33.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.34.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.34.48 AM.png Poop Scoop(Season 2 episode 19) The animals are tranced by the "magic box" Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis